The invention concerns an arrangement having two locking devices arranged on both sides of a moveable furniture part for locking the moveable furniture part in a locking position with respect to a furniture carcass. The invention further concerns an article of furniture having such an arrangement.
Locking devices for furniture parts have already been known for many years in order to hold the moveable furniture parts (drawers) in a closed position in the furniture carcass. Such locking devices are appropriate in particular when active ejection devices for the moveable furniture part are integrated in the article of furniture. By virtue of unlocking of the locking device, that ejection device then becomes active and moves the furniture part from a closed position into an open position from which it can then generally be further opened by hand. In the case of relatively small drawers (about 50 cm in width) and in the case of light drawers, a single one of such ejection devices and locking devices is generally sufficient. In order, however, to guarantee easily moveable and straight ejection of the drawer, in particular when wide drawers are involved, those lockable ejection devices are mostly arranged on both sides of the drawer, on the drawer or on the furniture carcass, respectively. In most cases, those lockable ejection devices also have a so-called touch-latch mechanism which makes it possible to unlock the locking device by pressing on the drawer when in the closed position, thereby to cause drawer ejection. To prevent one-sided and skewed ejection with such ejection devices on both sides—in that case the drawer could become jammed in the furniture carcass—various synchronization mechanisms are already known.
For that purpose for example WO 2010/129971 A1 discloses a double-sided ejection device in which the linearly displaceable sliders of the two unlockable ejection devices are motionally coupled by way of a rotatable synchronization bar.
WO 2009/114884 A2 also discloses a synchronization unit for locking units of a lockable ejection device.
In addition EP 1 314 842 B1 discloses a device for opening and closing a moveable furniture part, which permits synchronous ejection of two ejection devices associated with one drawer.
In addition, the Austrian application bearing the application number A 614/2011 which is to the present applicant and which is not a prior publication discloses a lockable ejection device having a synchronization mechanism for lockable sliders of the ejection device. In that case, connecting elements at both ends of a synchronization bar have teeth engaging into synchronization teeth on the slider.
A disadvantage with all synchronization mechanisms known from the state of the art is that those synchronization mechanisms are only concerned with synchronization of the ejection movement and do not guarantee synchronous locking or even prevent that. That leads to problems in particular when the drawer is pushed in inclinedly or in a skewed position so that locking takes place firstly on one side. As soon as that locking has occurred on one side no locking can occur on the other side and the ejection device cannot be adequately stressed so that once again the drawer is ejected only at one side. It can, however, also happen that a user of the drawer notices that the drawer is closed only at one side and tries to move the side of the drawer which is not closed and which is skewed into the closed position by hand, in which case that can even lead to damage in the locking devices. If for example in accordance with A 614/2011 one side of the ejection device is already in the closed position while the other lags behind it is no longer possible for any further movement to take place by means of the teeth of the synchronization bar, and in addition the teeth of the connecting element, due to the effect of a high level of force, come out of engagement with the toothed bar, which can cause damage.